User talk:KifiRiven
That's a good question. I guess that things have been going bad in her life, altough if that's the case, she should not be taking it out on other users. You sure you didn't violate any rules? I hope I didn't offend you, I just wondered because admins can be sometimes a too stict if they're annoyed. Isla the Ice Princess (talk) 16:31, November 27, 2014 (UTC) I can remember her back when I was an active user on the wiki, and she never seemed particulary friendly, but she seems to have gotten worse. At least she says she'll be rude, I'll give her credit for that. But if she can't control her personal feelings and take them out on others for no reason, I don't think that she's fit to be an admin anymore. Isla the Ice Princess (talk) 16:38, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Beats me. I guess some people just don't want to be cared about, for some reason. 16:45, November 27, 2014 (UTC)Isla the Ice Princess (talk) Yeah, she should be nice at least sometimes if she wants other people to not accuse her of being a bad user. If she can't be nice, she should leave the wiki. Better for us, better for her. It's kinda sad that someone she used to be friends with is not her friend anymore, but it certainly seems like she had pushed her away so no wonder that they're not friends anymore.Isla the Ice Princess (talk) 16:55, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I tend to be mean too sometimes, mostly when I get a bad grade or something, but I calm down after an hour or so. I'm not rude to people all the time. Isla the Ice Princess (talk) 17:03, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Anyways, did you come here just to talk to me or do you also like EAH? Just wondering :) Isla the Ice Princess (talk) 17:17, November 27, 2014 (UTC) If you wanna watch it, there are links on the webisodes' pages, so you can watch it. Who's your fave character? Isla the Ice Princess (talk) 17:55, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Briar maybe? Or Raven? Isla the Ice Princess (talk) 18:19, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Oh, Maddie! She's awesome :) Isla the Ice Princess (talk) 18:27, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Me too! Both on having the doll and being a dork. :D My fave is Briar, but I also really like Lizzie, Kitty, Ashlynn, Duchess and Maddie Isla the Ice Princess (talk) 18:33, November 27, 2014 (UTC) I have some Winx Club dolls, but they're buried somewhere in that mess that I call my room. Isla the Ice Princess (talk) 18:41, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Wikia Rules Hi, sorry for stating this point out but users under the age of 13 are not allowed to contribute to wikis, regarding the COPPA rules. Just as a heads-up in the future. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 10:52, November 28, 2014 (UTC) It's alright! ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 13:30, November 28, 2014 (UTC)